


are you being a ghost for halloween or are you just my boo?

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was just supposed to hang out at the Halloween party he'd helped Jean set up for until Levi picked him up. He wasn't supposed to be <i>anyone's</i> wingman. </p>
<p>(But if Krista was Harley Quinn and Ymir was Poison Ivy, who did that make him?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you being a ghost for halloween or are you just my boo?

If Eren had known what would occur at Jean’s stupid fucking Halloween party, he would have faked a fall off the room earlier that afternoon and taken the ambulance ride straight the fuck home. But he hadn’t. He hadn’t the faintest fucking clue what he was in for when Jean had asked him to set up for the party, so he had agreed (stupidly) and then (even more stupidly) he had asked if he could invite someone from Levi’s apartment complex as well.

“Sure,” Jean had said, looking surprised but not wholly interested. He had shrugged, Eren recalled faintly. Like it hadn’t been a big deal (it shouldn’t have been a big deal). “Anyone I know?”

“Nah,” Eren had said. “She’s just someone I’ve gotten know; I think she could use a few more friends in town and maybe a night out. She’s had a rough month.”

The regret for his kindhearted actions didn’t catch up with him until _after_ his guest had arrived, all costumed up and pigtailed. Eren had introduced her to Jean, gestured at the room, and asked her if she wanted him to stick close by, a friendly face and all that jazz. When she shook her little blonde head no he had nodded, said he would be in the kitchen, and then wandered in there to plug his phone into the charger he’d left there earlier that morning.

Levi had been out of town all week and was due back within the next hour. He was supposed to pick Eren up and they could go back to Levi’s and catch up. Eren was looking forward to it; _god_ , he couldn’t wait to see Levi again. A week was a fucking long time without his boyfriend and anyone who said he was being dramatic ( _Jean_ ) could eat his ass.

The kitchen was mostly empty, everyone gravitating out where the actual food and drink were in the back yard, so Eren had some peace. He propped his elbows up on the counter, bending a little to slouch comfortably, and his dramatically drooping Jedi robe sleeves slid to his elbows as he plugged in his phone. Levi hadn’t texted him in a while, probably still on the highway driving back, but Eren knew Levi had his phone hooked up to the Bluetooth and could use the speech-to-text function pretty effectively, so he went ahead and texted his boyfriend anyway.

He was waiting for a response when it all went wrong.

“ _Eren Jaeger_ ,” a voice snarled, a claw-like hand curling around his shoulder with an iron grip. His phone fell from shock numb fingers and clattered on the countertop while his slippery boots were no help in keeping him in place; the person behind him spun him around like a toy top and then _loomed_ , pinning him against the counter with an expression not unlike a head on collision car crash.

“Ymir, what the _fuck_ ,” Eren hissed. She was pressed so close her could feel the lightsaber clipped to his belt digging into his hip. She was using her scant few inches of height on him to try and intimidate him and, loathe he was to admit it, the tactic was kind of working.

“Who is she? Is she gay? Is she _single_? Please fucking tell me she’s gay and single, _please_ , Jaeger; _I’m begging you_.”

Eren blinked, mouth falling open. He tried to figure out what the fuck Ymir was talking about, but he got distracted by the buzz of his phone against the countertop. His thought process hit a bump and by the time he tried to get it back on track Ymir had apparently reached the limit of her patience.

“ _Eren_!”

“Who the _fuck_ are you talking about,” Eren managed, feeling his brain thunk against the front of his skull as Ymir shook him. The shaking stopped, thank fuck, but Ymir only leaned forward, until they were nose to nose, her eyes manic.

“The. Blonde.”

_Oh_ , Eren realized. He tried not to let it show on his face that he had finally understood. Shit, he hadn’t thought of this. Ymir steamrolled on, fingers squeezing Eren’s shoulders through his brown cloak as she talked.

“The most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen? The one with eyes like fucking _gemstones_? The perfect fucking _Harley Quinn to my Poison Ivy?!_ ”

Eren really hated his mouth, especially when it said, “wait, is _that_ what you’re supposed to be,” without his permission.

Ymir twitched. She rocked back on her heels, retracting her arms from him woodenly like he’d done something ridiculous, like hurt her feelings. When she crossed her arms over her chest he tried to examine her costume again, but it took a little squinting before Eren registered that, yeah, okay, maybe she could be Poison Ivy; she had a vine wrapping one arm and one leg and leaves made up her probably-uncomfortable corset-looking one-piece costume. It was just-

“Doesn’t Poison Ivy have red hair?”

Ymir’s face went nuclear and Eren swallowed roughly, half scared she was going to throw a punch at him for a second. He threw his hands up, the universal sign for _sorry bro_ , and she huffed, shaking out her (for once, free and slightly curling) hair. Eren did have to give here that; she had some white flowers carefully pinned among her dark strands, white like lilies.

“Do all Jedi have little dicks or is it just _you_ ,” Ymir asked, snide and childish. Eren snorted and let her have it, leaning back against the counter. His elbow nudged his phone, which reminded him; Levi had texted back. He twisted, reaching for it, but Ymir grabbed his shoulder again and hauled him around.

“I’m _serious_ , lover-boy,” she snarled. Eren made a face.

“You’re serious about my dick,” he asked, appalled. Ymir made this thick noise of frustration and disgust, fingers twitching against his shoulder like she wanted to throttle him.

“ _Who is the girl dressed up as Harley fucking Quinn?!_ ”

“Oh,” Eren said.

There was, apparently, no way to wriggle out of this. He made a face, which made Ymir mutter, “don’t you make that face at me, Jaeger.”

“What face,” Eren said, hoping he could distract her with an argument. “I’m not making a face.”

“Yes you _are_ ,” Ymir argued. “You’re making the face that got me arrested in a bar once, you fucking idiot. Stop making that face!”

“I have a face that got you arrested in a bar once,” Eren asked, genuinely surprised. “I don’t remember that.”

“You don’t _remember_ , how the fuck can’t you-“

Ymir cut herself off, annoyance blooming in a blush across her cheeks. It made her freckles stand out more and Eren knew _that_ expression at least. It was the expression Ymir made when she realized she was being bamboozled.

“You’re trying to _distract me_ ,” she accused. “Distract me from the _literal fucking goddess_ whose name you _won’t fucking give me_.”

“Well,” Eren said, because it was true. “I genuinely can’t remember which arrest you’re talking about, but yeah, kind of. Sorry.”

“Goddammit, Eren Jaeger,” Ymir yelled, loud enough that she could probably be heard all the way into the backyard. “Why won’t you fucking tell me her name?”

“Because I’m not your _fucking wingman_ ,” Eren shouted back. “If you want to talk to her, go fucking _talk to her_. I’m not gonna feed you information behind her goddamn back, Ymir, _Jesus_. It’s not that hard, just go up and say hi.”

Ymir looked genuinely and honestly disgusted at the idea, her lip curling in such a way Eren had to laugh. He shook off her hands and turned, bending down to prop his elbows back on the counter as he scooped up his phone.

_Levi 8:23 PM  
I miss you too but I’m only thirty minutes away. Hold on._

“Hold on, my ass,” Eren muttered. He texted back _drive faster, Ymir’s threatening to bury me in the garden_ even though it wasn’t entirely accurate. She probably hadn’t made the threat because Jean and Armin _didn’t_ have a garden, but if they did she certainly would have.

The only downside to texting Levi while he was driving and therefore had to use the Bluetooth speech-to-text feature was how long it took his boyfriend to reply. Eren slumped forward until his head was pressed against the countertop, phone pressed against his chest. He was exhausted; he’d been up since 5am, unable to sleep, and right now he was running on coffee and the hope that Levi’s car would acquire a hyperdrive so that he could arrive _now_.

A hand curled around his shoulder and he groaned, yanking away from it and pushing back so that he rounded off the countertop just as his phone buzzed. He was snarling a little when he turned, Ymir’s name barbed into his tongue, but it wasn’t Ymir.

“Christ,” Krista said, hand cradled to her chest, offense bright in her eyes. “Sorry, I can go if you want.”

“Shit, sorry,” Eren said. His phone buzzed again, distracting him momentarily, but he looked at it for a second over his shoulder before directing his attention toward technically-his-guest. “I thought you were someone else.”

“No, no, you don’t have to be sorry,” Krista said, head shaking. “I can totally leave; its fine!” Her pigtails, curled just so and pulled up at a perky angle on her head, swayed back and forth, brushing her pale cheeks. Eren squinted a little, trying to see what had snagged Ymir at first sight, but he couldn’t. She started to back out of the room, hands up, mouth in a crooked insincere smile, and Eren rolled his eyes and lunged, closing his fingers carefully around her wrist and tugging her gently back in.

“Drop it, Krista,” Eren muttered, smiling back, just as crooked but a little more sincere. “I keep telling you, you ain’t gotta do that fake smile shit for me. I don’t care if you’re a bitch.”

Kirsta’s smile dropped like an anvil, so abrupt Eren could almost hear the ringing _thunk_ in his head. Her lip curled, her eyes changed, and suddenly she wasn’t so angelic. It was like anytime in the old Batman cartoon when Harley Quinn stopped using her _Mista J!_ voice and actually lunged for the kill. Personally Eren liked her better this way; the whole goody-goody routine was a headache for everyone involved.

“Aren’t Jedi supposed to be _polite_ or something?”

“Everyone harping on my Jedi skills today, shit. Or my dick. You guys are so hyper critical.”

Krista’s nose crinkled and for a second she looked like she might smile. “Your dick,” she echoed, probing for information and Eren shook his head, snorting back at her.

“It’s nothing,” Eren muttered, “just- what’s up? You doing okay?”

This time Krista rolled her eyes, snorting as she swayed toward him a little, took a hopping step forward, and then slumped at his side against the counter. She was usually so short the top of her head barely crested over his shoulder but tonight she had heels on, so the top of her head nearly came to his jaw. For a second he let her lean there in peace.

(He’d met Krista in the hallway, hands full of grocery bags, taking the steps up to Levi’s for the weekend two by two. She’d been slumped there, outside the door next to Levi’s, head in her hands and shoulders twitching. Eren had asked her if she was alright and she’d looked up, eyes like mirrors, but one of them had been ringed in purple and black, a fresh new bruise.

“What are _you_ staring at,” she had snapped tersely.

“Hope you hit that fucker back,” Eren had said, because he _did_. “Hope you made them eat their fucking teeth.”

Something in her face had shifted then, shoulders lowering. “Excuse me,” she had said. Her voice had lifted, like she was trying to hit a note in a song that was out of her range. Eren had gestured at his own face, a dull kind of rage in his gut, and she had shaken her head before wincing, like that action had hurt.

“I’m not the kind of girl who hits people,” she had claimed quietly.

“Well,” Eren had said. “Maybe you need to think about changing that.”

It had become a kind of thing, over the next couple of weeks; Krista’s balcony was next to Levi’s, since she had moved in the day before they’d met, and Eren heard her practicing her violin out there sometimes. Eren, who spent more time at Levi’s apartment than his own, had taken to talking to her, when he saw her. And, for whatever reason, she talked back.

It hadn’t been until nearly two weeks after they met did the story came out. Turned out they both had shithole dads who turned to the good ol’ bottle after a few too many funerals and after the bottle had emptied the old men both got a little violent.

Eren had been her first friend in town. He, apparently, had also been the first person she’d ever snapped at. He wore both titles with pride.)

“It’s weird,” Krista admitted quietly, eventually, after the silence had pulled between them. “There are so many people and I just. It’s a lot. And a lot of them are really-“

“Boring,” Eren supplied, when she paused. She glanced at him, a smile curving her lips that wasn’t angelic in the slightest. Eren had been helping her find an edge in life, helping her find her legs, say _no_ , learn how to throw a punch in case anyone else tried anything on her. It was a role Eren had been more than happy to fill.

“They’re _nice_ ,” Krista said quietly. “But yeah. A little boring.”

Eren’s phone buzzed, reminding him he hadn’t read Levi’s texts yet. He twisted, pulling the phone toward him, and Krista leaned a little out of the way to let Eren maneuver without his cloak getting in the way.

“Is that Mr. Happy Gay Relationship,” Krista asked. Eren snorted a little at the nickname as he read the text messages.

_Levi 8:27 PM  
What do you mean, she’s going to bury you in the garden? He and Armin don’t have a garden._

_Levi 8:29 PM  
Twenty minutes, babe. Give me twenty minutes and I’ll be there._

_Levi 8:31 PM  
You better be ready when I get there._

“Yeah,” Eren muttered, feeling his mouth pull up at the corners uncontrollably. “He’s due back soon, he’ll be picking me up when he hits town. You can bail the party then if you want, you don’t have to stick around.”

“Hm,” Krista hummed. “Tell him hi from me.”

_Your lesbian neighbor says Hi_ , Eren texted back. He then included the _Babe, I’m ready NOW. And I’m holding you to that twenty minutes btw_ that he had originally meant to text just after he sent Krista's hello. Krista snorted from his side, probably looking at his phone screen, and he bumped their shoulders together softly. After that Eren let the silence take over again, content to hang out with Krista in the quiet, empty kitchen and let everyone else party on around them.

Krista, apparently, wasn’t so content.

“Hey,” she said, after what was only a handful of seconds. “Do you know everyone at this party?”

“Uh,” Eren said, thinking about it. “Pretty much. Why?”

“Do you, um. Know the girl in the Poison Ivy costume?”

Eren took a moment to reflect on his life and the unlikeliness of this moment. He also took a moment to wish that he’d told Jean to go fuck himself and ditched the stupid party.

“ _Krista_ ,” Eren whined, turning to face her. She turned scarlet and indignant under his gaze, puffing up to her full height of about five foot nothing. Eren was so scared, honestly. “You’ve got to be _shitting me_. Really? Tall, rude, and freckles does it for you? Christ _almighty_.”

“Listen _here_ ,” Krista said, whirling on him. She pointed her finger at him, pressing it squarely against his sternum, and as Eren rocked back on his heels he found that he was in the same position he’d been in, ten or so minutes before. Pinned against the kitchen counter, again, by yet another fucking lesbian. Levi was going to get a kick out of this when he told him in the car.

“Listening,” Eren muttered unnecessarily. Kirsta narrowed her eyes at him and poked him again, harder, making him yelp.

“Your taste is _atrocious_ ,” she scolded him, “so I don’t want to _hear it_ , okay. Just- tell me her name? Is she gay? Throw me a goddamn bone here please?”

Eren couldn’t help it; Krista’s questions mirrored Ymir’s too closely and he lost it. The laughter started small and then grew, making him toss his head back, hair dragging against his neck where the collar of his tunic rose high, ridiculously so. Krista made this low noise of frustration and tried poking him again, but that only made him laugh harder.

“Will you have a bone to pick me with if I don’t,” Eren asked, grinning. Krista smacked him, hard on the arm, and Eren wheezed one final time before shaking it off and straightening. His phone buzzed again.

“If you’re so curious about her, maybe you should go _ask her_ ,” Eren muttered. He twisted and bent back over his phone to read the text message, grinning to himself as he did so.

_Levi 8:34 PM  
Tell Krista hi. And keep your fucking pants on, I’m driving as fucking fast as I can._

“You’re a useless bastard, you know that,” Krista complained sharply. Eren glanced at her, taking in the stubborn tilt to her chin and the way her arms were crossed pointedly across her chest. Eren typed back his response real quick ( _but you like it when my pants come off ;P_ ) and then shrugged amicably.

“Yeah, yeah, s’what you always say,” he said. “Listen, give it like. Ten minutes. If you still haven’t talked to her before then I’ll introduce you. Just- give it a shot on your own, okay? You can do it, I know you can.”

Krista made a noise of disgust in her throat and rolled her eyes as she pushed away from him. “I think I liked it better when there was no one encouraging or supportive in my life,” she complained, which was a dirty lie and they both knew it.

“Have fun sexting your boyfriend, nerd,” she threw over her shoulder as she left. Eren laughed to hide the way his cheeks flushed pink and glanced down at his phone, partially to check how much battery he had and partially because she wasn’t exactly _wrong_.

Levi’s response arrived a few minutes later, after Eren had settled back into his previous slouch against the counter. Eren laughed when he read it, a warmth spreading all the way down his chest as he imagined Levi’s face as he typed out _I am ON MY WAY_. If his love was using caps he was off the highway, which meant he was close. Eren was almost home free.

Which, of course, meant that a clawed hand curled around his shoulder and hauled him back from the counter hard enough to jerk his phone charger from the wall just as he went to respond.

 

Levi checked his phone for the fourth time and sighed. Eren hadn’t responded since the text he’d sent when he’d gotten off the highway and he was starting to get worried. He scrolled in the messaging app restlessly as he climbed the short steps up to Jean and Armin’s front door, wondering what the fuck had happened to his boyfriend. If Ymir had actually buried him in the yard he was going to be pissed.

The front door was open, as it always was when parties were in full swing, and he slipped in mostly unnoticed. It was only about 10, which meant everyone was still loud and lively and moving about. A few people Levi recognized waved and gestured his way, but he barely responded, eyes scanning the crowd for his warward lover. Eren, however, was nowhere to be seen.

“Alright,” Levi muttered to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. “Where the fuck is my boyfriend?”

“Levi?”

Levi twisted at the sound of his name, but Krista was the only one he could see. She was wearing the original Harley Quinn jester outfit, sans the headpiece, but her pigtails were curled with two white pompom hairbows keeping them perking. Levi raised an eyebrow at the costume as she came closer and when she slid up to his side he suppressed a sigh.

“Oh,” Krista said. She had to look down at him, because in her heels she had a few inches of height difference to hold over his head. He tried not to seem as put out about it as he was, but from her soft laughter he failed.

“Laugh it up,” Levi muttered, rolling his eyes. Krista smiled, sweet as sugar, and Levi had to shake his head and muffle a snort.

“I wasn’t gonna say anything,” Krista denied, chin held high. “I was actually going to say you’d gotten here faster than I thought you would. Was traffic okay?”

Levi shuddered at the thought. “Traffic was hell,” he answered, “but not impossible. I mostly got here so fast because I broke every speed limit I passed through. Which reminds me. Where’s Eren?”

Krista shrugged. “He was in the kitchen last time I saw him,” she said. “Texting you, actually. Has he not done that in a while or-“

The answer Levi had been hoping for became a moot point, because halfway through Krista’s sentence the crowd in front of them parted like the slanting fall of a towering bookcase as Eren pushed past in a headlong run his way. Levi could have laughed, but he was too busy bracing himself, because he knew what was coming next. His ridiculous Jedi costumed boyfriend threw himself in Levi’s arms, shouting his name as if they’d been apart _years_ , and Levi caught him, wheezing a little as he staggered back a few steps. He _could_ hold Eren up like this, but it wasn’t particularly easy, especially not when he was exhausted.

It was fucking worth it though. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and hooked his legs around Levi’s waist, trailing drooping sleeves and heavy brown cloak like a comet’s tail. Levi fisted his hands in the back of Eren’s costume and clung back, huffing out a little laugh when Eren started pressing kisses to his neck and muttering apologies for something Levi wasn’t truly upset about.

“ _Eren Jaeger, you fucking prick, where did you go-_ “

“Babe,” Levi muttered, twisting to kiss Eren’s cheek as he (reluctantly) put him down. Eren unfolded his legs, but stayed hunched over Levi’s shoulders, nuzzling his nose against Levi’s neck in a way that made him flush and shiver. “Babe, what did you do?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Eren whined. “It’s what I _didn’t_ do.”

_Well that’s cryptic_ , Levi thought, twisting to peer around Eren as best he could. He managed to get an eye on Ymir just in time to watch her skid to a stop, face flushing bright red, the same shade her hair should have probably been in her Poison Ivy costume.

“Um, love,” Levi whispered, “did you know Ymir could blush?”

Eren snorted quietly against his neck and then, with a sigh, pulled himself from Levi’s immediate personal space and twisted to face the tall freckled woman who was staring at-

Krista.

_Oh no_ , Levi thought, realizing what was happening. _Oh my god, no._

Levi turned to look at Krista and the expression on her faintly pink face told him all he needed to know. He twisted to muffle his laughter against Eren’s shoulder, pressing close enough that the lightsaber clipped to Eren’s hip dug into his stomach uncomfortably.

“ _Ymir_ ,” Eren said, pointed like a sword to the throat. “This is Levi’s neighbor, Krista. _Krista_ ,” and the blonde’s name was just as sharp, making Levi laugh harder. Apparently his love had been pestered by both girls, if Levi had to take a guess, and that mental image was hysterical. Levi really did miss all the interesting parties. “This is Ymir. She’s fucking crazy.”

“I am _not_ ,” Ymir shrieked, fingers curling into claws. She took a step forward, reaching for Eren like she was going to make good on her threat to bury him, and Levi dragged Eren out of her reach, narrowing his eyes at her as he did so.

“Hey,” Krista said suddenly, distracting Ymir from her course of murder. All eyes slid to Krista, who took a step forward, head angled up toward the taller woman. “I’m Krista.”

Levi bit his tongue on a comment about how Eren had just introduced them and felt Eren do the same from his position of safety pressed against Levi’s side. Ymir, however, was enchanted.

“I’m Ymir,” the woman said, reaching up to run a hand through her hair, only for her fingers to get stuck in a flower she had pinned there. Her cheeks turned a dull sort of red again. “Do you, uh. Want to get a drink?”

Krista’s smile was dimpled and angelic and sweet and, for the first time, actually sort of genuine looking. Levi marveled at that fact as the small woman whispered, “I would love that,” before following Ymir out of sight. Neither said goodbye.

“How rude,” Eren muttered, his hand sliding down Levi’s arm until he could tangle their fingers together. He leaned away from Levi then, fingers squeezing Levi’s, and Levi leaned back, knowing this signal well.

“ _You’re welcome_ ,” Eren shouted after them. Ymir flipped him off before turning the corner with a giggling Krista who waved briefly before disappearing out of sight as well. Eren rolled his eyes and then turned back to Levi.

“Sorry,” his boyfriend apologized again, hunching down to kiss him. Levi rose to meet him, but the kiss was more chaste than he had hoped. “I meant to text you something like _brb crazy lesbian needs me as a wingman will ravish you when you arrive_ but Ymir kept stealing my phone when I tried to text you.”

Levi couldn’t help but laugh, reaching up and curling his fingers in the material of Eren’s tunic collar. “Well,” he murmured, “you can make it up to me by driving us home and ravishing me there. How’s that sound?”

Eren’s eyes went dark, turning the enchanting color of a witch’s cauldron (or something equally wicked and festive, Levi supposed). His lips curled just so and he hummed, leaning down to press an eskimo kiss against Levi’s nose.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Eren purred quietly.

 

The next morning Levi got two texts from Eren’s phone, which Ymir had apparently swiped for good the night before. They were so ridiculous they had Levi rolling over in bed and nudging Eren awake to show him the second he read them, his shoulders shaking faintly with mirth.

“Ymir has your phone,” Levi told him, handing over his phone so that his boyfriend could read the texts. He watched Eren squint at the screen for a minute before the bed headed, gritty eyed, gorgeous light of his life made a face, tongue poking out, and rolled back over to burrow under the pillow.

“Tell her to fuck herself,” Eren mumbled. Levi laughed, glancing at the phone screen one more time before he abandoned it, following Eren over onto his side of the bed and kissing his bare shoulder.

_Eren 8:34 AM  
I AM MARRYING THIS GIRL DESPITE THE FACT YOU ARE THE WORST WINGMAN EVER. AT THE WEDDING YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE A TEARY SPEECH AND WEAR A BOWTIE. NO ARGUMENTS._

_Eren 8:34 AM  
Also Krista says hello and says she’ll bring your phone back when she comes home sometime today. Or tomorrow. We’re not sure yet. Ymir out._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user keepingeternity requested yumikuri showing up in an accidental fandom ship costumer pair without having known each other and I got carried away. unfortunately not in the lesbian direction tho. my bad. I'm a terrible person, sorry!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it and had great Halloweens tho! c:
> 
> edit: this was almost titled "spooky scary lesbians" which was smth bae and I thought of at the same time because imagining Eren saying that was hilarious to us


End file.
